


Flame.

by satelliesziam



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl crying, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Non Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: Cheryl is an emotional wreck after another fight with her mother, so she seeks comfort in the arms of the only person that was able to see through her shell.





	Flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay, it's been a while.
> 
> I decided to make a CHONI cute fic because why the hell not? I am a #Choni shipper for life now.  
> The song that suits this fic is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf5F1TgxJDo
> 
> Enjoy! x

_“ You’ve never known love, Cheryl,_ “ the voice was echoing in her head so loudly that she lost sense of reality for a split moment. The voice continued: _“ Except to rip it apart, because you are a jealous, spite-filled, starving and emotional anorexic. “_  
  
The redhead vixen pressed her palms against the sides of her head, trying to mute the constant-repeating words that eventually drove her into tears. Cheryl was a wreck after everything her mother did after Clifford’s death – it was true, due to her father’s passing the redhead lost it and burnt the entire house to the ground, but she had a reason for that. She craved to burn each bad memory along with the house and lock the good ones in her heart where nobody could take them away from her.  
  
In situations like this she missed her brother Jason. His ability to calm Cheryl down was fascinating to the people in Riverdale High because he was the only person who had this kind of a power- not even her mother or father could get that close to the vixen’s heart except Jason. But when he died, the female closed her shell once again and became that cold monster people thought she was, securely hiding every emotion as she simply tried to survive on her own in this cruel world with lies.  
  
Despite it being April, today the weather in Riverdale was rather gloomy and dark. The sky was not with its usual bright blue color and the sun was hidden beneath the large dark cottons of air surrounding the sky. Cheryl had just walked out from that Hell of a house after another brutal fight with her mother.  
  
Penelope never loved her daughter. Everyone knew it. She treated Cheryl as if she was a disgrace and not once she hadn’t reminded her that she was an emotional wreck with nobody by her side. She never missed a chance to lower Cheryl down and made her heart hurt. Her own mother? How cruel this woman was? Not even once offering her support to Cheryl. But the redhead had the full right to threaten her and try her best to stand up against her, although most of her attempts ended in Penelope winning the conversation and breaking Cheryl even more from inside.  
  
“ Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, where do you think you are going! Get back here right now! “ her mother’s harsh voice echoed behind the redhead, however, she was more than determined not to do as her mother told her to do. Instead she climbed into her car and slammed the door shut. The sound of the purring engine somehow hid the insults Penelope was yelling at Cheryl’s way. The redhead turned the key into the ignition before stepping on the gas and driving off with high speed.  
  
Brown chocolate eyes focused for a split second over the mirror for back view and saw Penelope’s figure slowly disappearing behind all the trees.  
  
That pain from her own mother’s words was deep within Cheryl’s chest was still there, still prominent and still digging deeper as if trying to crawl into her flesh and bones. Her silver ring cladded fingers wrapped tightly the steering wheel. She had no clue where she was going.  
  
Somewhere /far/ away from her mother.  
  
It all happened so sudden that Cheryl forgot to pack her things so all of her clothes and other things were left into that house. What she was going to do? She had no money in cash and all of her credit-cards were frozen for the time being.  
  
A soft sob escaped her cherry red lips, tears kept streaming down her eyes. She tried to think of something else- anything since she was driving and for her own safety. She was so sick of her mother insulting her all the time. It hurt Cheryl the most that she wasn’t accepted for who she was.  
  
Nobody picks their parents, but all those dirty looks she received from Penelope made the redhead to sink into the ground every damn time. The female turned the radio on, a slow song came on and she turned the volume up. Maybe the music could cure her current state for now?  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
She drove aimlessly for hours and hours ahead. Cheryl even went to her parent’s cabin that was located a few miles outside Riverdale. She stood in front of the large wooden house where so many memories flooded in her mind.  
  
All of them were good because they used to come here only during the Holidays. She remembered at one New Year’s Eve when Cheryl and Jason played hide-and-seek and how Claudius got mad at them for being so immature and childish.  
  
They were just kids.  
  
It was normal for them to be filled with joy, playfulness and to research the many other wonders of this world; however, that opportunity was never given to them. Jason wasn’t allowed to act immature since was a heir of his father’s Maple Syrup industry and Cheryl wasn’t allowed to act like the happy little girl she was since “it was not appropriate for a lady to act like this,” her mother always would tell her.  
  
The redhead lifted her shaky hand and wiped off her tears. She was sure that her makeup was smudged and all over the place, but right now she didn’t care how she looked. Nobody was around.  
  
She planned to stay in the cabin for a night or more. This place was unknown for the people in Riverdale, so nobody would come and look for her here. It was calm, silent and peaceful. Everything she craved right now was to just sit in front of the large fireplace and watch the flames dance for hours.  
  
However, the keys were back at the house. Cheryl had no intentions in returning back there with lowered head and do her mother the pleasure. Pursing her lips together, Cheryl pulled out her phone.  
  
8:15PM.  
  
That late already?  
  
When she finally looked around she noticed that the forest had become much darker and creepier. Now when Cheryl took a good look at it, those trees seemed to hide more than just a beautiful nature. They hid something dark, much worse.  
  
It reminded her of something- the mere darkness, the mere emptiness. It reminded her of herself. She was this sad little and lonely girl from inside. It all made sense to her now. It all made sense why people didn’t like her. Because her mask was the manipulative ways she played with people only to forget her own inner pain.  
  
Cheryl finally climbed back into her car and drove off back to Riverdale. She’d probably go at Pop’s and spend the night there, curled into one of the furthest booths while sipping on her milkshake and scrolling down her phone.  
  
It’d be better if Southsiders weren’t there, because Cheryl couldn’t stand those people. They were immature, completely out of any sort of sense and besides, those people were in her school-one of the many reasons she despised them.  
  
Then a pair of chocolate brown eyes appeared in her head.  
  
A certain pink-haired serpent Cheryl was very fond of right at this moment. Alright, maybe she didn’t despise all of them.  Toni Topaz was one of the people who had made a sudden entrance in Cheryl’s life at the right moment when the redhead Blossom needed a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Cheryl wouldn’t admit it in public nor to herself, but deep down, she knew that there was something more than fondness. Each time Toni would speak to her in a flirty manner or touch her delicately Cheryl was becoming a trembling and blushing mess with a dorky grin on her red lips. Toni seemed to accept Cheryl for who she was and she saw that there was something more than the fake smiles and cruel words coming out from the redhead’s lips.  
  
The first time they met and talked briefly was in Riverdale High’s bathrooms. Cheryl was trying to cover the pain from being rejected by Veronica and the rest of the group since this was going to be ‘a romantic trip’ for the couples. It made her . . . feel lonely and upset because she craved to have someone she could hang around with or rely on since her mother was nowhere near that position and was never going to be.  
  
When she saw Toni, Cheryl thought of her as the rest of the serpents. It didn’t make any difference because the redhead has been trying to push people away with insults but none of that got to the pink-haired girl. If anything, Toni was clearly not scared from Cheryl’s behavior and that caught the redhead off guard.  
  
The first time Toni touched her hand sent sparks down the female’s body and that scared her to no end. Was she supposed to feel this way? So she yelled at Toni ‘to get her Serpent hands off her’ and stormed out from the bathroom.  
  
Why did everything have to be so complicated currently? Cheryl was contemplating on weather paying a little visit at Toni’s place and see if she’d be accepted? This was her only chance and besides, the redhead might have been a little looking forward to spend some time with Toni. For twenty minutes Cheryl was trying to find the trailer where the Serpent lived. She had come here when she was rescued from that place her mother sent her.  
  
Seeing the large black motorcycle parked at the front, Cheryl was sure it was Toni’s. She has been riding on it not once. Her car was parked not too far away from the place. Cheryl slammed shut the door of the car and climbed the stairs to the front door of the small trailer. A few knocks on the door and a step back, the redhead looked around. It was indeed silent and calm.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened and Cheryl met a pair of dark chocolate eyes.  
  
“ Toni, “ the redhead whispered quietly, a soft sob escaping her lips as she felt new layer of tears run down her cheeks, creating a new layer.  
  
The Serpent was surprised and shocked because knowing Cheryl, she’d never come here if there wasn’t a serious reason for that. She started worrying immediately. Something was definitely wrong and seeing Cheryl cry broke Toni’s heart apart.  
  
Without a second thought, the redhead took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller female frame in front of her, her face pressing into her warm neck and the sobs never stopped. It was obvious that Cheryl /craved/ that sort of comfort from someone and that someone was Toni. The only person she came out to and the only person who understood her struggles no matter how she acted.  
  
“ You are okay, “ Toni whispered,  “ Sh, I am here. “ her voice was gentle and soothing as her arms wrapped immediately back around Cheryl’s slim waist. Toni could feel her sweet perfume and the warmth radiating between their bodies and a shiver ran down her spine. Her heart throbbed at the mere thought that Cheryl had come to her. Toni was going to give her everything she needs. Comfort, hugs. . . anything.  
  
“ Let’s get you inside, yeah? “ the Serpent whispered in Cheryl’s ear and without another word dragged the female inside closing the front door with her foot since their bodies were still pressed together.  
  
They stood like that for a couple of minutes. None of them dared to say anything. Cheryl because she was crying quietly in Toni’s neck and Toni because she just wanted to let the redhead cry on her shoulder and let it all out while her hand was gently stroking her back as if to soothe her somehow.  
  
When they pulled apart, their eyes met and silence took over the room again.  
  
“ I am sorry if I came all of a sudden, I had. . . nowhere else to go and you are the only person who would understand me. “ Cheryl confessed and looked around the place. Honestly, the trailer looked small from outside but from the inside it was much wider. It was true, the corridor was not that big and long like in Blossom’s house but it provided some sort of a comfort Cheryl could never feel in her own home.  
  
Focusing her chocolate brown hues on Toni’s face, the redhead pursed her lips together as a slight blush crept on her cheeks.  
  
“ It’s okay. I am glad you came to me, Cheryl. “ The pink-haired Serpent confessed and smiled gently at the vixen. She lifted her hand and grazed her thumbs over Cheryl’s soft cheeks, wiping some of her tears away.  
  
“ I am here for you, you know that.” Toni whispered quietly at the female, eyes focused on her face as she kept gently stroking her skin in a soothing manner. “ Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink? “after that she took a step away and cleared her throat, heading to the small kitchenette.  
  
Cheryl decided to do as she was told for once. Heading into the small living room, she sat on the couch and fumbled nervously with her fingers. Her mother was probably in the house with one of her customers and didn’t give a shit where her daughter went. Cheryl was disgusted by her mother’s way of coping with her father’s death. If you call it ‘coping’.  
  
“ Here, “ Toni mumbled as she sat next to the redhead, handing her a glass of water. Cheryl didn’t remember even answering what she wanted to drink, but she’d take whatever was offered to her at this moment. Taking a sip from the water, she placed the glass on the small wooden table and leaned on the couch, back pressing against the cushions.  
  
“ You know you can share what happened. “ after a few more seconds of silence, Cheryl finally lifted her head and looked at the only person she felt bold toward. Nobody has ever even attempted to actually look inside her shell and if they did tried to look, they’d find a broken soul.  
  
  
And Toni managed to see inside her shell and try her best to help her out. That’s one of the reasons Cheryl had let her guards down after the small conversation they had at Pop’s after the movie premiere of ‘Love,Simon.’  
  
“ My mother, she told me I was emotional anorexic and that I can’t love. “ her last words sounded shaky as she tried to hold tears. Toni saw how upset she was getting once again and took the redhead’s hands in her own, squeezing softly.  
  
“ You are not emotional anorexic. Your mother does not know what kind of a person you are because you chose to show the side you show to everyone.  I can see that you are one beautiful, sweet and amazing girl behind that mask you wear. And Cheryl, I don’t judge. I understand you. And I will always understand you in no matter of a situation you are in because- “ her words were cut off as pair of red plump lips pressed against Toni’s. For a split second she was surprised, then shocked and finally relaxed.  
  
Cheryl’s heart throbbed fast and hard in her chest as she craved to taste those lips again, to feel their warmth. Those lips made her forget everything, why she was crying, why she was upset. Toni in general had a strange affect and the redhead didn’t complain as she surrendered herself completely to the feelings that were deep within her.  
  
Their kiss was not a tongue one, it was a gentle lips-on-lips kiss and despite that both of them felt some sort of a way. When they pulled away from one another, Toni bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against Cheryl’s.  
  
“ You are sensational, Cheryl Blossom. “  
  
The redhead’s lips curled into a shy smile. She was still overwhelmed from that moment of their lips touching, even if it wasn’t as intimate it was still strong and made their bodies react.  
  
“ I know, you told me that when we were at Pop’s. “  
  
The Serpent scooted closer to the female as her lips grazed over Cheryl’s jaw, slim fingers threaded through her red long curly locks of hair.  
  
“ And don’t you forget it. You are perfect to me. “


End file.
